


Ms. Dominic and Ms. Martritz are dating!

by yourChibbiko



Series: Teacher Au [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette is also baby, Annette is dumb, Annette is student council manager kinda??, Cute, Dedue is mentioned in passing, F/F, Kinda ooc but hopefully still enjoyable??, Mercedes loves her gf but sometimes, Mercie is a cooking teacher, Pure, Starbucks??, Teacher AU, literally not a pinch of angst, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourChibbiko/pseuds/yourChibbiko
Summary: Annette isn't dating Mercedes; but everyone else seems to think the opposite.





	Ms. Dominic and Ms. Martritz are dating!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my AU! There is not enough Mercie/Annie so for the first part I thought I'd do them. Annie is the manager/teacher of the student council, and Mercie teaches how to make desserts. This part is relatively short, but I wanted to give everyone a taste of this AU as fast as possible.

I knock on Mercie’s door loudly, before peering my head in.   
My class had just let out, and it was my break period, so   
I obviously ran over to hang out with Mercie. Her fourth  
period had seen me so often, that I had become  
a sort of assistant teacher. All of the class looked towards  
as I came in, and I awkwardly stood near the door.   
Some kids recognized me, and I waved silently to them and then pointed to Mercie. 

“So you see, when making any   
dessert that requires an oven,   
you shouldn’t stray too far from it. You don’t want to increase   
your chances of lighting your kitchen on fire, just like I almost did a few weeks ago.” 

Mercie laughs softly, and that's when she finally notices me in the doorway.   
My heart does a little flip as she continues to laugh and finish her lesson. She looks at me a few more times during the lesson, and all I can think of is her smile. 

Finally her class lets out. I had wished that  
we were in the kitchen today, but she has to  
share with Dedue. When her whole class finally lets out,   
I run up to her desk and we begin chatting.

“Annie! Did you learn anything today?”   
Mercie has a pleased expression on her face. 

“Lots, Mercie! You’re a great teacher.” 

Mercie is a great teacher. She explains things in great detail, but her class isn’t boring. A smile blooms on Mercie’s face and I feel my heart tug again. 

“I’m glad. Did you want to go out for lunch today?” I have to hold myself back from interrupting her with a big, “yes!” 

“For sure!” I say, as I help her with her bag. We make our way  
towards the staff exit, when I hear a student scream, 

“Ms. Dominic!”

I turn around automatically, and standing there is student council secretary, Ritsuka Uenoyama. Slightly annoyed my date...date? Is that what I call this? Slightly annoyed my meeting with another teacher is being interrupted, I want Ritsuka to hurry up. 

“I, uh, I have something to ask you.”

I give Mercie her stuff and tell her to warm the car, and  
she just tells me to take my time. I guide Ritsuka to a  
bench far off from anybody else. Highschoolers are  
harsh, and scary. Hopefully Ritsuka isn’t asking for amazing advice, but I'll try my best. 

“Ms Dominic, I don’t know how to say this.”  
I had heard of students proclaiming their love to teachers, heck, even Mercie had gotten a few confessions, but I doubted that Ritsuka was going to ask me out. It was mostly hope, but nonetheless. 

“Take your time.” I said, smiling. 

Ritsuka let out a shaky breath and then said,   
“You’re my favorite teacher, Ms Dominic. And well, I think that maybe, that I have a crush on another boy…”  
Oh. A confession but not for me! 

“Ritsuka, that's great!”

I didn’t know exactly what to say! I tried to think of what   
I would’ve wanted to hear if I came out to a teacher,   
but it’s really hard! Mercie probably would’ve known exactly what to do… 

Ritsuka's head jerks towards me, and he says, 

“It’s not bad?” I shake my head no, and he lets out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry for holding you up, Ms Dominic, but when I saw you with your girlfriend, I had this epiphany-” 

“Girlfriend?” I sputter. 

“Yeah? The whole school knows your dating, it’s pretty much common knowledge.” Ritsuka says this like it's the objective truth. Girlfriends? Mercie? Me? I can barely process the thought without my face flaming red. Ritsuka begins to backtrack upon noticing my face. 

“Oh! I’m sorry for misinterpreting you! This is completely my fault!”   
This kid just bore his soul for me, and   
now I’m ruining the moment! The words come out of   
my mouth before I know what they are. 

“Yes, Ms Martritz and I are dating!” 

When I got into Mercie’s car, she immediately asked me what Ritsuka wanted. I tell her everything. From how he had a crush, to the horrible advice I gave. Until I came to the last few bits. I mean I said that Mercie and I were dating. Would she be okay with that? Would she hate me forever?! I slowly start it, until we have to head into starbucks. We order, than take a seat outside to enjoy the quiet. I start again, until Mercie has to grab her drink from inside. She comes back with two packages of madeleines. She hand one to me, before sitting down again. 

“Thanks, Mercie!” I say, ripping up my package with shaking hands. 

“No problem, Annie.” Mercie’s smile rips up my heart. 

“They’re not as good as yours.” I say with a pout. Mercie gives me another world shaking smile. 

“Oh, Annie you’re too sweet.” Suddenly, I feel a strong pull. It all comes out of me. 

“I told Ritsuka that we’re dating!” Mercie simply tilts her head at me, a confused smirk on her face. “He told me he thought we were girlfriends, and I felt really bad and Mercie, I couldn’t had told him no! That would’ve been cruel! He had just-” 

“Annie… we are dating.”   
What?   
“Remember? I asked you a few weeks ago, maybe at the last grading period? I said, ‘Annette, will you be my girlfriend.’ That’s why I asked you to go to homecoming with me. And why I sent you that valentines card, that said-” 

“Mercie, I thought those were jokes!”   
Mercie’s face is a mixture of confusion and sadness. I see as she stops looking at me and stares directly at her cup. I feel my heart leap again.

“Oh. I’m sorry Annette.” Mercie has a few tears building up, and I want to reach over with a tissue so bad, but this is probably not the best time. 

“Wait no! I didn’t want them to be jokes!” 

Mercie looks up at me again, and I finally hand her a tissue.   
“Mercie, I know I’m oblivious as can be, but... will you be my girlfriend!” 

Mercie cleans her eyes, and now running mascara, and finally smiles up at me. 

“Of course, Annie.” I lean in, and the world seems to stop. Her plush lips meet mine, and I feel the world begin to buckle in on itself from awesome this is. It only lasts a moment, but my face is bright red nonetheless. 

“I think I love you more than just about anything else in the world.”   
I say, as I lean in again and hug her close. 

“You do?” Mercie whispers in my ear. From behind her, I notice the time and realize we’re about to be late to class. I pull myself from her and quickly run out the door, yelling behind me,  
“We’re late!” 

Uenoyama shows up to class after lunch and is immediately greeted by the entire class rushing him.

“Did it work?” they all scramble to be heard. Uenoyama nods his head, though he was a bit unsure. 

The student council and the desert classes came together to help Ms Matritz and Ms Dominc get together, but there was no telling if it was going to work. Surely, with their combined forces, it had to..?  
Finally, the bell rings, and Ms Dominc runs into class. She gives her class her usual smile and says,   
“Hey guys! I hope todays been good for everyone today! It’s been great for me!”  
And for that one startling moment, the entire class was on the same page. 

We did it.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of this series will be a Ferdinand/Hubert fic! In that fic I'll probably announce the one after that too. If you enjoyed this little drabble of a story, please leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
